Good idea, bad idea
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: The classic brought back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, no matter how many times I have asked for it…**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea:

"Building a ship in a bottle." As Mr. Skullhead builds a copy of the HMS Pearl in a bottle.

Bad Idea:

"Building a ship in a bottle on a ship." As Mr. Skullhead tries to put ship together but get thrown overboard by a wave.

The End.

**Send In your Good Ideas and Bad Ideas Today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I want to own Animaniacs, but I don't.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Kissing a girl under the mistletoe." Mr. Skullhead kissing a girl during the holiday season.

Bad Idea

"Kissing a girl under the influence." Mr. Skullhead walking around in zig zags trying to kiss the woman cop that is arresting him.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Animaniacs, and I am sueing everbody on this site for using copyrighted characters without my permission (not really).**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea:

Ordering a Pizza: Mr. Skullhead accepting a Pizza at his Door.

Bad Idea:

Trying to Order a Pizza around: General Skullhead trying to order a Pizza to march.

The End

**Any double uses of Good Idea, Bad Idea are unintentional (maybe…).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We are not responsible for any injuries, insanity, or death caused by this fic.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea

Getting your girlfriend a gift. Mr. Skullhead give a girl at her front door and getting a kiss.

Bad Idea

Getting your ex-girlfriend a gift. Mr. Skullhead gets kicked out the door at super sonic speeds.

The End.

**Sorry I have not been updated this in awhile, trying to manage three daily stories is quit tuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This fic contains bad spelling, writing, and is not appropiate for anyone looking for originality.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea.

"Writing in your spare time." Mr. Skullhead writing something on his computer.

Bad idea.

"Putting that writing on the internet." Mr. Skullhead crying at his computer.

The End.

**Oh, self parody...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Animaniacs is owned by Time Warner, like everything else on this Earth.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Having dinner with the family." Mr. Skullhead has a nice dinner with his wife and kids.

Bad Idea

"Having dinner with the extended family." Mr. Skullhead having his head put into his mashed potatoes by his niece while his nephews run around the table with his uncles playing a banjo.

The End.

**I hate Family reunions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I know the forth of July is tomorrow, I want this to be relevant for as long as possible.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Watching Fireworks." Mr. Skullhead looking at the fire works.

Bad Idea

"Setting off fire works." Mr. Skullhead lights a fuse, plugs his ears, and turns away form the firework, which explodes.

The End

**Remember, fire works are not toys. They are means to scare the neighbors. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. I am lacking originality with this one.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Dad Idea.

Good Idea.

"Going to see a movie." Mr. Skullkead sitting in a packed theater eating popcorn.

Bad Idea.

"Going to see a Uwel Bowl movie." A whole crowd running out of the theater, crusing Mr. Skullhead.

The End.

**Never watch a film by him, ever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You own Animaniacs, you control them. THE POWER IS YOURS!**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Petting your dog." Mr. Skullhead scratchy his dogs head.

Bad Idea

"Petting any dog." Mr. Skullhead pets a small dog, which bites his arm off and runs away with it.

The End.

**I wonder why we enjoy others pain?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Reading this story may cause… oops, wrong type of Disclaimer.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Picking up your wife." Mr. Skullhead drives up to his house and lets his wife get in the car.

Bad Idea

"Picking up your wife." Mr. Skullhead lifts his wife up, carrying her into the house, knocking her out on the door frame.

The End.

**Ah, double meanings…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not a good writer. I do not claim to be a good writer.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Watching the spin off to a successful show." Mr. Skullhead sitting on his couch and watching _Pinky and the Brain_.

Bad Idea

"Watching the spin off of a spin off of a successful show." Mr. Skullhead slamming his head against a wall with _Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain_ on.

The End.

**The show even said in the intro, "It's what the network wants, why bother to complain?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This chapter is politically correct. NOT!**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea.

"Bringing home the shampoo from hotels." Mr. Skullhead packing the shampoo bottles.

Bad Idea.

"Bringing home the TV from hotels." Mr. Skullhead tries to carry the TV in one hand with his other pulling the bag but drops it onto his toe.

The End.

**Hooray for theft.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animainacs, I do not own Animaniacs, I do not own Animaniacs…**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea

"Reading a book while riding in a car." Mr. Skullhead sits back reading a book while he wife drives.

Bad Idea

"Reading a book while driving a car." A Car swerves all across a street, forcing others to get in the way, until it hits a tree and sends Skullhead flying.

The end.

**The same thing goes for cell phones, hair dyers and televisions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Was written on a sugar high.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea.

"Calling Dot cutie." Dot looking happy and giving the person a bag of money.

Bad Idea.

"Calling Dot Dottie." Dot going into absolute rage before pulling out a bat and hitting him into a buildings 5th story window.

The End.

**Just came out of no where.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea

"Running in a marathon." Mr. Skullhead running across the finish line getting the first prize.

Bad Idea

"Running in a telethon." A woman talking about funding the lake foundation, but then get ran into by Mr. Skullhead.

**I just realized the meaning behind the name Mr. Skullhead. Bonehead=Skullhead! It all makes sense!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This story is made possible from viewers like you. Thank you.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea.

"Taking your money out of the bank." Mr. Skullhead walks out of the bank with a wad of cash.

Bad Idea.

"Taking your money into the bank." Mr. Skullhead slamming his fist on the door of the foreclosed bank.

The End.

**Social commentary…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This is not a Disclaimer.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea.

"Reading the paper on your couch." Mr. Skullhead sits down to read the sports section.

Bad Idea

"Reading the Rosetta Stone on your couch." Mr. Skullhead sits down on the coutch, only to fall through the floor.

The End.

**Insert comment not relating to the above here.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Animaniacs should not be owned by anyone, it should be free to all. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF YOUTUBE!**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea.

"Bailing out a friend." Mr. Skullhead drives a friend away from a family gathering.

Bad Idea.

"Bailing out a Bank." Men in business suites run away with huge bags of money.

The End.

**Why did we trust Wall Street?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Mr. Skullhead feels no pain since he is a skullhead.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea.

"Playing guitar hero for a friend." Mr. Skullhead rocks out then get applause.

Bad Idea.

"Playing guitar hero for a gig." Mr. Skullhead walks on stage, and gets pelted by tomatoes.

The End.

**Lets pray this is not the future of the music industry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: There is no guarantee this is good.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea.

"Helping an old lady across the street." Mr. Skullhead leads a frail old woman across the street.

Bad Idea.

"Being helped old lady by an old lady across the street." Mr. Skullhead is dragged by the woman across the street, being run over by a truck while she makes it.

The End.

**Sorry, been little depressed lately.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, a group of holler monkeys due.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea

"Taking a nap after a hard day at work." An exhausted Mr. Skullhead falls down on the couch.

Bad Idea

"Taking a nap during a hard day at work." A sleeping Mr. Skullhead is kicked out the door.

The End.

**I am sorry for there not be a new Wheel but I have a lot of work on another fic, and I am a bit lazy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Most likely, if you have no idea what is going on with the Sonic fandom, you will not get this chapter.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea

"Creating a site for people to post things." Mr. Skullhead sits at his computer, watching his traffic figures go up.

Bad Idea

"Create a site for people to post things and delete the most popular thing on it." Mr. Skullhead gets chased by a very angry mob.

The End.

**Lets just say, it is a LONG story. And I hope I can get the Slappy short up by next weekend.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The author is not legally obliged to give a disclaimer, but your obliged to give the author all your money.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea.

"Writing in your free time." Mr. Skullhead writing in his chair.

Bad Idea.

"Procrastinating your writing." Mr. Skullhead playing paddleball in his chair.

The End.

**I am sorry, I am so sorry that I have not updated anything in ages. I will try better in the future.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The situation below is very real and has a very high chance of happening to you.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea

"Visiting fanfictionunderground." Mr. Skullhead sits as his computer, and seems to be having a good time.

Bad idea

"Not visiting fanfictionunderground." Mr. Skullhead is sitting at his computer when the Warners break in carrying hammers and shout "SMASHING TIME! SMASHING TIME! SMASHING TIME!"

The end.

**So remember to go on my profile for the link and visit fanfictionunderground, OR WE WILL FIND YOU.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The author will not be caught dead saying, Happy Holidays.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good Idea.

"Listing to the radio on your car." Mr. Skullhead turns on the radio and whistles happily to the song playing.

Bad Idea.

"Listing to the radio on your car during the holidays." Mr. Skullhead turns on the radio, hears that it is Jingle Bell Rock, changes it constantly to other channels with it on, before giving up and smashing his head against the wheel.

The End.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with stuff in Underground that I have had little time for these. I giving you this to start my Chirstmas season. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Sharp things will make you go ow.**

It's time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea

"Going for a walk on Sunday." Mr. Skullhead walks around on a peaceful, picturesque day.

Bad idea

"Going for a walk on Monday." Mr. Skullhead walks across the street, then is run over by a huge line of cars honking and screaming at each other.

The End.

**I hate Mondays.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I will not lie about writing more often. I will not lie about writing more often. I will not lie about writing more often. I will not lie about writing more often…**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea:

"Celebrating the first day of summer." Mr. Skullhead dances his way from the school bus to his front door.

Bad Idea:

"Celebrating the first day of school." Mr. Skullhead dances his way to from his front door to the school bus just as the doors slam on his face.

**SUMMER IS HERE! No more homework! No more tests! And no more getting the lunch money beaten out of me by a midget!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Sleeping pills may cause drowsiness.**

It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good Idea.

"Building a tree house on a tree." Mr. Skullhead puts the last nail into his son's new tree house.

Bad Idea.

"Building a tree house on a skyscraper." Mr. Skullhead puts the last nail into the tree house but loses his balance and falls many stories.

The End.

**What happened to tree houses anyway?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Don't try anything you see in this fic at home. Do it at your neighbor's house instead!**

It time for another good idea, bad idea.

Good idea.

"Setting off a firework on your deck." Mr. Skullhead sets off a firework on his deck and watches the explosion.

Bad Idea.

"Setting off a firework on your covered deck." Mr. Skullhead sets off a firework on his deck and watches it rebound off the overhang and explode at his feet.

The End.

**Happy "Day Two Of The Fifty Signed The Declaration" day!**


End file.
